Crystallize
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Humans greed grew, they tried to claim the Digital world and war broke up. wasteland as far as one could see. Takato sacrificed himself to seal the timeline off before they could move to others. Then he wakes, alive... why was he alive after sacrificing himself in this totally different timeline.
1. Prologue: Wasteland

I don't own anything, Digimon is owned by whoever owns them. I own the fic and anything original, so back off Lawyers!

Crystallize

By: Firehedgehog

Childhood was growth, adventure. The days of finding out what was wrong and right, finding the path one walks in the future. It wasn't easy, it was a grinding hard journey to adulthood.

Takato was pretty sure childhood should not war and sacrifice between two worlds, worlds organic and data.

Tears slipped down his face from crimson eyes, as explosions ripped apart the world around him.

This time there was no d-Reaper, no race to the catalyst or Digimon invasions.

This time, it was humanities quest to claim the digital world for itself and destroy everything that didn't bend itself and be enslaved to them.

He had hoped humans had grown past slavery, this slaughter and destruction.

A bitter laugh escaped his lips.

He'd been wrong of course, and worse of all most of the tamers had joined in this horror.

Why did Rika kill/delete Digimon so happy, Renamon helped along with dead empty eyes. No, Takato did not want to know what they had down to the Kitsune.

Either way both sides would loose, already most of Japan was a wasteland, and that was from the humans.

A whine brought him back to reality, Guilmon was looking from there spot at the newest battle that was sending sickly looking flames into the air.

"Come on boy, we have worlds to save... from themselves," Takato whispered, he only hoped that the plan would work no matter how much it hurt.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1: Mirror

I don't own anything, Digimon is owned by whoever owns them. I own the fic and anything original, so back off Lawyers!

Crystallize

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Mirror

 _Legend has it that there is a crystal Mirror hidden in a sacred place in the Digital World, it is said that it is so beautiful that one could gaze in its depths and never look away if one was not careful._

 _Stories go that a war broke out to gain it, for hidden it was a beautiful light filled with power._

 _They say that the Demons lords were born from an attempt to recreate the mirror but broke from the greed of its creator._

 _Another attempt shattered the Digital world into multiple dimension/worlds, such as the dark ocean, the wish world and the four quadrants._

 _Of course, it was just a story._

 _After all a mirror such as that would have long been discovered._

 _Not like a mirror could affect them after all._

OoOoO

Kari dreamed of the dark world, a world filled with evil and of monochrome colours.

The child of light hadn't dreamed of this place since the last time she's been there.

This time she wasn't on the sandy beach, but in a broken fragmented town that looked like a war had ripped through it all too many times.

" **Hurry..."**

Startled Kari turned at the voice, and found herself running.

Ahead of her she could see a form running in the shadows, probably a Digimon due the shape. Dinosaur maybe?

"Wait," Kari called.

She didn't question why she chased this unknown Digimon, a Digimon through the dream version of the dark world.

Suddenly she was thrown back by an explosion, she gave a small cry from shock but not pain.

" **Hurry!"** the voice called again, as she looked at the screen that had exploded in front of her. It was a frozen sceen of horrors. Humans killing and attacking Digimon, while the Digimon tried to drive them off to escape.

She wanted to gag and throw up at horrible scene, especially when she could see even in this frozen scene that the Digimon were the victims.

Pushing back the twisting stomach and horror she got to her feet, once again chasing the figure.

She wanted to cry again and again, as scene like before kept appearing then fading out. She wanted to wake up, and really hope she wasn't seeing something of the future.

" **Almost there,"** the voice said leading her around a corner.

Then they were there.

And there was colour.

It could be described as a mirror in the barest sense, it was a beautiful crystal spinning in the air that seemed to be both there and not there. She squinted and walked closer, she reached up and placed her palms on the crystal.

It was warm under her grasp, and she swore it seemed to have a heartbeat,

Within it... slept something.

"Wak..."

OoOoO

Kari yelped as she fell off the bed, blinking stupidly for a moment she could see the sun rising outside the mirror.

"Its too early to be out of bed," Kari sighed.

OoOoO

"So close," a huge crimson and silver figure sighed, and continued to guard his precious friend.

Within the crystal, not a mirror but a seal. The sacrifice slept.

But soon he would wake.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2: Cracks

I don't own anything, Digimon is owned by whoever owns them. I own the fic and anything original, so back off Lawyers!

Crystallize

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Cracks

 _He was a Digimon but claimed no name or species, he was beyond all that._

 _He was a SCIENTIST!_

 _He had accidentally ended in a what he was labelling a proto dimension._

 _And what a sight it was, a world of crystal with a weird crystal mirror thing, next to it was a statue of a strange unknown Knight type Digimon._

" _Amazing!" he breathed, he had to get a sample of that mirror. He had barely managed to scrape off a sample before something rejected him from the proto dimension._

 _Three years later in an attempt to recreate the crystal something went wrong, something became unstable and corrupted and exploded._

 _This was a turning point in the timeline, from that explosion and sample crystal and corrupted piece the Demon Lords were born, the final demon lord was Daemon once a Angemon was in fact the scientist that had caused all this._

OoOoO

"Are you sure you're okay Kari?"

It was the fifteenth time that question had been asked... in three hours.

"Gatomon I'm fine, it was a nightmare brought up by memories and probably the Pizza we had yesterday," Kari replied, the cat Digimon frowned.

"Kari, the last time you dreams of the dark world, you ended up in the Dark world less then a day later," her partner pointed out.

"I'll be fine, and I'll avoid the stretch of land where the Dark world seems to attach to," the chosen of light told her gently, the feline still didn't look happy.

"Alright, but at least tell the others. Last time it was a nightmare to deal with, I don't want to see that happen to you ever again," Gatomon replied.

Kari smiled and pulled her partner into a hug, it always made her happy to feel the love from her partner.

"I promise," she whispered.

OoOoO

In a place between a soul dreamed, dreamed of a world before it fell apart.

The outside world did not matter, since he had died to seal his time line away from others.

He did not wonder if his world was no longer, for time did not matter here and all he had was dreams and memories.

 **Crack**

Unnoticed to the sleeping soul, a crack appeared in his crystal prison.

OoOoO

Kari definitely had a migraine starting, from its location it was one brought on by change in air pressure. Maybe rain, well either way with the summer heat the area needed rain.

Absently she dug through her bag for Tylenol, she didn't have time for a migraine with the errands she had to run.

She made a detour into a cornet store and was soon sipping water from a bottle as she gulped down the pills. Almost immediately she felt a difference, and knew she'd caught it at the right moment.

A few minutes later she was at the fresh fruit market she liked, happily she began to pull what she needed for the next few days for her family.

It was her turn to cook tonight, maybe a veggie stir-fry?

She didn't turn around when she felt a strange chill, did her best to ignore it in fact. She knew this feeling, this was an opening to the Dark Ocean world nearby.. she really didn't want to end there again.

"Gatomon," she said quietly as she headed for the checkout.

"I feel it too," Gatomon said slipping from her bag where she'd been hiding.

She was outside when her partner returned, a frown on her furry face.

"It vanished before I could find it, Kari... I really don't like this," Gatomon said unhappily.

"Looks like I better hurry and tell the others," Kari said unhappily, it was like the Dark world was stalking her.

Of course her luck the way it was today didn't help, Gatomon looked away a moment and when she looked back Kari had vanished.

OoOoO

The child of light moaned a bit as she landed on dirt and rock, feeling tears form on the back of her shirt.

"This..." she said looking around "Isn't actually the Dark world," Kari said surprised. Sure it was the same colourless type world, but it felt more...

Actually Timelocked would be more what it felt like.

Maybe she watched too much British TV Dr Who.

Sighing she got up and started walking, her only goal was a city a mile away and hoping nothing attacked her. She really was hoping this wasn't some Zombie world.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3: Gouge

**Hi Guys! I'm finally getting to more plot! More backstory. Anyway any questions, suggestions or requests for this universe?**

I don't own anything, Digimon is owned by whoever owns them. I own the fic and anything original, so back off Lawyers!

Crystallize

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Three: Gouge

 _He could feel his energy bleed away from him, his body sluggish and yet hard._

 _The world seemed to be greying around him, the universe a million miles away from him._

" _Gu... Guilmon," he rasped out wishing the world didn't hurt so much._

" _I'm here.." came his partners voice, he squinted and managed to focus his eyes. A large shadowed being came into view, a familiar form._

" _How...?" Takato whispered, how was he in his Gallantmon Crimson mode without him._

" _I will stay at your side, no matter how long it takes Tamer," Gallantmon CM told him, smiling Takato reached out to touch his best friend._

 _His hand never made it, for Takato had entered the final phase of his sacrifice._

 _Gallantmon CM did not cry but knelt but the crystal thing that filled the area, where his Tamers soul rested._

 _Slowly the colour leached out of Gallantmon and his form froze/stoned, making him look like an statue of himself._

 _He would guard his friend for eternity if need be._

OoOoO

Unknown to any, a world sealed had begun to move. It wasn't recent, but a slow process since a bit of the seal had been stolen.

Finally after eternity a breath was released, it was a start.

A start of a war, a start of an abomination.

Rika began in inhale.

OoOoO

Lucemon knew he was a bastard, evil to the bone since he came into existence.

He did wonder how other Digimon would react, at how the Demon Lords had been created. It would boggle ones mind if they realized how pure the seal had been and how corrupt it had been to create his family.

He'd finally reformatted himself after being defeated by the warrior children, yeah he'd be leaving that time line alone for a long time. At the moment he was in a pocket dimension of his own creation. A hide away to relax.

Once again in his sleep those memories had invaded his dreams, but he wasn't surprised since all the demon lord had a piece of him within him.

Takato, how that name taunted him.

Takato sacrificing himself had lead to the seal and his creation, but it annoyed him because he owed a human his existence. But he'd also destroy all those that would go after the seal aka Takato, for he knew he was an incomplete being due to how he was born.

He could only format himself without end due to the fact Takato existed still, if the seal was destroyed eh wouldn't have unlimited rebirth anymore. Final death was not something he looked forward to.

Yet... he would also be gleeful if Takato was no longer the seal.

The other Dark masters would also feel the same way.

For he was Takato, and he was they.

Dark reflections of a pure soul.

OoOoO

Daemon frowned in the darkness of his hood, things were shifting. While he was nowhere near connected to the crystal seal as the others, he was connected.

He had existed before the corruption, an a vaccine type then but that meant if the seal was destroyed he would easily move on.

Unlike the others he was a complete being, he did not have the seals memories and in fact had never been able to learn the beings name from the others.

"Hoe..." he whispered as he realized something. Something or someone, had entered the outside dimension hiding the seal.

The scientist in him couldn't wait to see where this led.

OoOoO

Time meant nothing.

The world meant nothing.

It did not matter that the seal had been damaged along time ago.

He had sacrificed himself, and he would not fight it.

He would not allow himself to fail.

For failure would allow those of his home dimension a chance to try to take over another timeline/dimension like they'd planned.

But he knew time was running out, the seal was fading and him with it...

Death was waiting him, but he wasn't afraid.

After all, death was only been a long time friend.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Jagged Edges

**Hmm.. it was pretty late at night when i got inspiration for this. Strangely enough while listening to RockmanX music... I don't get the connection either.**

I don't own anything, Digimon is owned by whoever owns them. I own the fic and anything original, so back off Lawyers!

Crystallize

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Four: Jagged Edges

 _It began with Blood, okay not blood but truly death._

 _Takato stared in shock as Rika and a group of others began to murder children.. children who over the last few months had become Tamers._

 _He begged he fought, he did everything the could stop massacre of innocents._

 _Takato remember being swatted away in an uncaring way, and then darkness as his head hit the curb._

 _He woke three days later to a much changed world, a world at war with itself and the Digital world._

 _Grieving was one thing he learned to move on, for there were to many to keep grieving when his once friends decided that since he woke he might as well die._

" _Nothing personal Takato, oh wait it is... your in the way," Jerri smirked pulling out a gun of all things, and then Takato had to grieve again as Impmon saved his life._

" _Run Gogglehead," Impmon said as he knocked the once gentle girl down._

 _Takato didn't need to hear the gunshot a few minutes later to know that Impmon was most likely dead._

OoOoO

Kari stumbled.. again, the city or once city was a ruin and hard to walk in. She had almost strained her ankles a few times in the last twelve minutes alone, she swore this place had it out for her.

Suddenly she spun around, she swore she had seen something from the corner of her eye.. something not the ruin.

This was the third time it had happened.

"Stop playing me me," Kari groaned.

OoOoO

Lucemon hadn't known why he had got to the place of sealing, but to curiosity had found of those cursed humans in the area. Thankfully she was in the outer area, only able to barely glimpse the inner area where the seal rested.

He could see the frustration on her face, and the amusing fact she thought someone was trolling her. Nope, that was just her human mind unable to grasp all the dimensions of this place. The angelic demon lord snickered, he wondered if she realized that she was walking into circles.

 _Dreaming..._

 _Faith..._

 _Hope..._

 _Light..._

"Huh, he's more aware then usual. Wonder got him this close to awareness," Lucemon said, as fragile thought danced though his mind, not his thoughts but 'his' thoughts.

 _Ending..._

 _Time..._

He spun around and fled to the inner level, to where the great seal the origination of his self began. Gallantmon still slept as a statue guarding his tamer, but.. oh.

Lucemon had known that there had been some damage to the crystal seal when Angemon that became Daemon had taken his tiny sample, but the damage had grown.

Cracks spread from the spot, ready to shatter if the seal was damaged again.

If the seal shattered Takato would die, and most likely Lucemon and the others would soon follow.

"Damn it," Lucemon snarled, while he was powerful even his more powerful digivoluutions did not have the power to repair this.

 **There is time** a voice said, Lucemon glared at the stoned Knight.

"His life powers the seal numbskull, it goes he goes. And removing him he'll still die, its been too long," Lucemon told Gallntmon.

 **That is why I've been calling the child here, she shall free him and hope that is enough** Gallantmon responded not even bothering to unstone himself.

"Humans are the reason hes in this mess in the first place, he won't appreciate you causing to reverse his final work!" Lucemon snarled, after all he was the proud of the fact Takato had sealed off the most corrupt timeline ever.

 **The Damage caused by Daemon has weakened the seal, the sealed timeline is starting to move again** Gallantmon said.

"WHAT!" Lucemon said pissed off. Sure he was created due to Angemon/daemon screwing up but to damage Takatos purpose.

 **It was this or let him die** came his worried voice.

"If the girl fails, I will not be happy," Lucemon snarled, then vanished from Gallantmons senses.

 **Takato...**

TBC


	6. Chapter 5: Breaking apart

**Gah... works a pain. It keeps me from plotting and writing and the weather is sending me into migraines. So anyway here's the newest update.**

I don't own anything, Digimon is owned by whoever owns them. I own the fic and anything original, so back off Lawyers!

Was working on it and two friend coem on at once... aww come on.. i finally have inspiration and people i want to speak with are on. Darn you friendship!

Crystallize

By: Firehedgehog

Chapter Five: Breaking apart

" _A seal?" Takato asked, the great dragon sighed._

" _Yes, supposedly there is a seal that one soul can power to seal time lines and dimensions. Since this war began, when both worlds went crazy i began to look into it," Azulongmon said, the dragon was still glorious to look at but but seemed less refines as new scars covered his hide._

" _They won't stop will they, the digital world is almost completely under there control and we both know they are eyes ways to travel time lines. They.. are so greedy.. tainted," Takato whispered, tears slipping down his face._

" _Once everything is in place, I will sacrifice myself... they must not continue to even more worlds and times," Azulongmon said gravely, Takato winced at the thought of the friendly dragon gone._

" _Tell me of this seal?" Takato asked, thereat Dragon leaned forward and began to explain._

 _OoOoO_

In the end Kari did not find it, she literally tripped into it. Really, she normally wasn't this clumsy.

It wasn't pavement or other ruins of that city she landed on, but sand.

She stared at it for a moment, realizing that the fine white sand wasn't sand... picking it up she saw it was some type of small crystals.

Slowly she climbed to her feet, staring in awe around her.

The world seemed to made of the crystal sand as far as she could see, floating crystals filled the air the size of skyscrapers. The air was more pure then she was use to, and she actually coughed a bit.

"Wow," Kari breathed, this was nothing she had seen before.

She yelped as something crashed behind her, she spun around to see multiple crystals falling.

And landing like stairs.. into the sky?

"If this was a game, this would be a rather big hint," Kari said, then with a smile began to run up the crystal stairs even if more and more fell in front of her.

After all, she probably had a schedule to keep.

OoOoO

"That's your great plan to get her here, there are shorter ways," Lucemon snarled.

 **Its for The Drama** Gallantmon replied.

"Drama..." Lucemon drawled out.

 **Trust me its needed**

"This isn't a freaking cartoon show Pineapple head!" Lucemon growled.

 **Its a human thing** was the final reply

OoOoO

 _Dreaming... always dreaming._

 _Floating in a world of thoughts and memories, reality didn't matter here as long as the seal continued. As his self faded. Sooner or later all that would exist would be the seal._

 _He dreamed of better times._

 _Happier Times._

 _Before his time line descended into bloodshed and death._

 _Before his world became fuel of countless Nightmares._

 _Before..._

 _Azulongmon was murdered._

 _He fell into mindless dreaming._

 _It was no use to dwell on it as he had many times in the past._

 _Even as unrealistic his life at eleven was, time travel still didn't exist._

 _At least he hoped it didn't._

OoOoO

In the real world a group of teens and pre-teens were searching in panic, Kari had vanished.

"Kari!" Tai yelled, he was in the Digital world hoping his sister was there.

"Damn it," he swore, they'd been searching for hours since she'd vanished literally in thin air. Gennai had already told him that he couldn't detect her in the dark world.

At this rate he'd end up breaking into that weird wish world to see if she was there. (wish world, if you haven't watched the final eps season 2 this won't make sense)

OoOoO

Kari stared in disbelief as she realized she was at the top, finally... after forever.

With a groan she allowed her self to fall to the floor, near the end she'd been pretty much crawling with exhaustion.

"Never again," Kari told herself, but finally gathering some energy she got up and looked around.

She appeared to be at the entrance of a floating island with a cave mouth right in front of her.

All Crystal of course.

This world had a theme.

Taking a deep breath, Kari stepped forward her steps echoing on the crystal ground.

OoOoO

 **Be very very careful, I spot a Digidestined**

"You know what, I'm heading home... I'll be back when she fails," Lucemon scowled, vanishing within moments.

 **Who said anything about Failing** Gallantmon said, then became quiet.

OoOoO

For all the trouble with being here, Kari had somehow expected something.. well bigger.

Kneeling to the right of the cave was a stone statue of some type of Knight Digimon, it seemed to be guarding/protecting a huge rather beautiful crystal that in some ways could be called a mirror.

Wait... mirror crystal...

"My dream..." Kari said in disbelief, this was from her dream.

"Your real..." Kari whispered, finding herself walking up to the crystal.

She knew what she had to do, this crystal held something important. And she knew it wasn't evil, she could feel it purity.

"Sorry I'm late," Kari said to it, and placed her hands on it.

The world exploded into light and she saw silver and white, she fell into unconsciousness.

OoOoO

Rika snarled as she killed the man in front of her, blood erupted in a nice splatter.

"Weak," she smirked.

"Lets go Renamon," Rika said walking away from the cooling body.

"Yes Mistress," Renamon said, eyes blank and black.

TBC


End file.
